


From The Ground Up

by dreamgurl868



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, From The Ground Up - Dan + Shay, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Marriage, One Shot, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9423716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamgurl868/pseuds/dreamgurl868
Summary: Their love is one that will never be forgotten. Their love has been built from the ground up...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song "From the Ground Up" by Dan + Shay while you read, it makes the words so much more powerful.

_Grandma and grandpa painted a picture_

_Of 65 years in one little house_

_More than a memory, more than saying "I do"_

_Kiss you goodnights and "I love you's"_

**_Today was the day. The day that I would be marrying the love of my life. Growing up my grandma and grandpa used to tell us grandkids all about the day they met, the day grandpa proposed, and of course their wedding._ **

****

**_I loved those stories more than anything. My grandparents had a love story for the ages in my opinion, they were together for so long. They were everything I wanted my marriage to be._ **

_Me and you, baby, walk in the footsteps_

_Build our own family_

_One day at a time_

_Ten little toes, a painted pink room_

_Our beautiful baby looks just like you_

**_My soon-to-be husband and I would sit for hours sometimes and just plan our life. Talking about how we would walk in the footsteps of my grandparents and of my parents. He would tell me that we would have a little baby girl who would look just like me, and I would tell him that we would have a little boy that looked just like him._ **

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you_

_Just take my hand_

_And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be_

**_My dad always told me that he wanted my future husband to be someone who would love me forever. Someone who was smart and kind. Generous but also conscious. Someone like him. I never told him but I wanted that too. Lucky for me that was who I found._ **

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_For worse or for better_

_And I will be all you need_

_Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_

_We'll give all that we have_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

**_His name is Jordan. We met when I was 21 and he was 23. I spilled my coffee on his shirt and he spilled his down my dress. It was love at first sight. We’ve been together ever since. We’ve had our ups and downs, the good and the bad. But through it all we’ve managed to make it through. I love him and I know that without a doubt he loves me too._ **

_This life will go by_

_In the blink of an eye_

_But I wouldn't wanna spend it without you by my side_

_The clouds are gonna roll_

_The earth's gonna shake_

_But I'll be your shelter through the wind and the rain_

**_It’s been 5 years since we started dating. I’m 26 and he’s 28. Today is the day when we complete our vows. Where 2 become 1. Today is the day that we say “I do”. It’s a day that I’ll never forget._ **

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_Now 'til forever it's all of me, all of you_

_Just take my hand_

_And I'll be the man your dad hoped that I'd be_

**_Jordan turned out to be everything that my dad wanted and more. He’s so much like my dad it’s funny. He’s a teacher, he teaches second grade and when he talks about his classes he always smiles. When he’s at home he does woodwork and makes the most beautiful pieces of furniture. Most nights when I come home from work, he’s already got dinner on the table ready to eat. It’s my paradise._ **

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_For worse or for better_

_And I will be all you need_

_Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_

_We'll give all that we have_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

**_I found out 3 months ago that I’m pregnant with our first child. I’m 5 months along and Jordan couldn’t be happier. So even though we weren’t married when I got pregnant, well my family doesn’t care, they’re excited for us. Jordan has even started building her a crib. Him and my father have also been super secretive lately, I hope it’s not something bad… Knowing Jordan though it will be something special that I won’t soon forget._ **

_Someday we'll wake up with thousands of pictures_

_Of 65 years in this little house_

_I won't trade for nothing the life that we built_

_I'll kiss you goodnight and say, "I love you still."_

**_My hope is that someday we will wake up in a beautiful house, our kids will be grown with kids of their own. We’ll have retired and chosen to live our lives in peace together. When you walk into the house, you’ll find pictures of us and our family all over the walls of the house. It will be our little home. We’ll kiss each other good night every night with a whispered “I love you.”_ **

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

_For worse or for better_

_And I will be all you need_

_Beside you I'll stand through the good and the bad_

_We'll give all that we have_

_And we'll build this love from the ground up_

**_So today’s the day._ **

****

**_“Do you Jordan Parrish take Lydia Martin to be your lawfully wedded wife?”_ **

****

**_“I do”_ **


End file.
